


A Dream Gone Wrong

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you get time could you do a story of Crowley getting sucked into French Mistake and he finds out his wife is actually Lucifer’s wife in this au. Please I think it would be funny you can add some smut if you want and end how you see fit. Thank you so much for all your work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Gone Wrong

Warnings: Crowley’s POV, Crowley is afraid that the reader may have been kidnapped/tortured/killed, Crowley believes the reader is cheating on him, brief description of sex between Lucifer and Reader, language, slightly possessive Crowley, smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

Crowley woke up alone. Normally he would wake up with Y/N in his arms or snuggled up against him. Ever since they had gotten married, Crowley never once woke up alone. Crowley runs his hand through his hair as he pushes the sheets away from his body. His bare feet slap against the cold ground as he makes his way to the kitchen. Much to his surprise, Y/N is nowhere to be found.

“Y/N?” he calls out. There’s no response. Crowley walks down the hall, looking in room after room. Still, Y/N is nowhere to be found. “Y/N, where the bloody Hell are you?” he shouts at the empty air. All of the sudden, Crowley’s thoughts begin to run wild. What if she’s been kidnapped? She could be anywhere. They could be hurting her, or worse she could be dead.

Crowley snaps his fingers, making his cell phone appear in his hand. He scrolls through his contacts until he finds the one marked ‘Not Moose.’ Crowley paces impatiently as the phone rings.

“Hello?” Dean’s voice comes through the phone, “What do you want Crowley?”

“Where’s Y/N?” Crowley asks, getting straight to the point, “Have you heard anything? Have you seen her?“

“No,” Dean answers, “How should I know? You know just as well as I do.” 

"Has Sam heard anything?” Crowley asks, his heart racing.

“Hang on, let me ask him,” Dean answers. Crowley waits, fidgeting with his clothes. He can hear mumbling coming through the line, but can’t make out the words. “He says the last time he saw her, she was with Lucifer,” Dean says.

Crowley instantly hangs up the phone. Why was she with Lucifer? She has nothing to do with him. Crowley snaps his fingers, finding himself in a mansion, not dissimilar from his own. He walks through the halls as silently as he can. If Lucifer has taken Y/N, he doesn’t want Lucifer to know he’s there.

“That’s it,” Crowley hears a voice growl. The sound comes through the crack of an open door. Crowley moves closer to the door, trying to see through the crack but all he can see is the end of the bed.

“Lucifer,” a voice moans, Y/N’s voice.

“What the bloody Hell?” Crowley shouts as he storms into the room. Lucifer is laid back on the bed, his hands on Y/N’s hips. Y/N’s hands rest on Lucifer’s chest, her legs straddling his lap.

“Crowley! What the fuck are you doing?” Y/N shouts as she pulls herself from Lucifer’s lap and wraps the sheets around her body.

“What am I doing?” Crowley asks angrily, “What are you doing? You’re the one having an affair.”

“With whom exactly? My husband?” she questions.

“Husband?” Crowley shouts, “I’m your husband!” Lucifer pushes Y/N behind him, making Crowley even angrier.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking,” Lucifer says, “But Y/N is my wife, not yours.”

“That’s not true,” Crowley whispers. His eyes move to Y/N’s and he watches as she clings to Lucifer. “Why?” Crowley inquires, “If you didn’t love me, why didn’t you just tell me? Why did you have to go behind my back like this, with him no less?”

“Crowley,” Y/N begins, “I don’t know what I did to make you believe that I ever loved you, but I don’t. I’m sorry. I love Lucifer, not you.” The words hit Crowley like a freight train.

“I never thought you to be capable of something so cruel,” Crowley says, hurt, “I loved you and I actually believed that you loved me. You made me believe that you loved me.”

“I don’t know where your head’s at,” Lucifer chimes in, “But she’s never loved you and she never will. I think it’s time you leave.” Crowley’s too hurt to even form a response. He snaps his fingers and returns home, anger building within him.

Once he’s in his room, he pushes the decorations from the top of his dresser, sending them crashing to the floor. The glass from one of the picture frames breaks as the frame hits the ground. Crowley looks down at the floor and notices something strange. This particular frame used to hold a picture of Y/N in her wedding dress, now it was a picture of Juliet. Crowley begins looking at the pictures around his home, finding them all void of Y/N. This was wrong. Crowley couldn’t believe that she would go to these lengths to hurt him, removing her very image from their home.

Scrolling through his phone, he finds that he doesn’t even have Y/N’s number. This had to be a joke, a cruel, elaborate joke. Crowley snaps his fingers, dressing himself in his suit before snapping his fingers again. He finds himself in a cheap motel yet again, these Winchesters have no class.

“You knew Y/N was with Lucifer, didn’t you?” Crowley shouts at the brothers.

“Ah, yeah,” Dean responds.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Crowley shouts, “I look like a bloody fool.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asks utterly confused.

“She’s having an affair and everyone except me knew about it,” Crowley answers, “I thought she loved me, but now I see I’ve been played.”

“Crowley, if Y/N’s been having an affair, then it’s been with you,” Dean states.

“Yeah,” Sam adds, “She’s been married to Lucifer for years.”

“That’s not true,” Crowley says, “It can’t be.”

“Well it is,” Dean says, “I don’t know what world you’re living in, but Y/N never married you.” Crowley’s mind starts racing.

“Maybe that’s it,” he says, “Maybe I’m not from this world. This isn’t my reality.”

“Sure,” Dean snarks, “We’re all fakes. Illusions created to make you believe this lie you’re now living.”

“Precisely,” Crowley says smugly as he snaps his fingers, intending on returning to his own universe. Unfortunately for him, nothing happens. His smug smile falls from his lips.

“Are you ok?” Sam asks, “Maybe you should go home and get some sleep.” Upset and disappointed, he does as Sam suggests.

He makes his way to his room and crawls into the bed. Instead of finding sleep however, all Crowley can focus on is the empty bed beside him. That spot where Y/N should be is empty and cold. Instead she’s in Lucifer’s bed, keeping him warm and … well, Crowley didn’t want to think about that. Much to his dismay, however, he couldn’t get the image out of his head. The way she straddled his lap like that, the way she moaned his name, the way his hands held her hips.

It was all driving Crowley crazy. He couldn’t have imagined his life with Y/N, it felt too real. Then again, this felt real too. Crowley couldn’t just pretend he hadn’t seen the things he saw. Every passing moment felt like torture, worse than any torture he’d ever endured. Crowley closes his eyes, trying to let everything slip away, if only for a moment.

Suddenly, things get even worse. “Crowley,” Y/N’s voice calls, “Crowley, babe, wake up.”

“What do you want?” Crowley groans, refusing to open his eyes.

“Crowley, wake up,” she repeats. A hand shakes his shoulder and he reluctantly opens his eyes.

“Why are you here?” Crowley asks angrily.

“What do you mean?” she laughs, “I’m always here.”

“You weren’t this morning,” Crowley retorts.

“Crowley,” she whispers, caressing his cheek, “You were having a nightmare.”

“It felt real,” he say, afraid to let himself believe that this was actually happening.

“This is what’s real,” she states, snuggling in closer to him.

“You were married to Lucifer,” Crowley says, pulling Y/N in closer to him. Even if this wasn’t reality, this is where he wanted to stay.

“Lucifer?” she scoffs, “If there’s anyone you don’t have to worry about me leaving you for, it’s Lucifer.”

“Who should I worry about then?” he asks.

“No one,” she answers, “You know I’d never leave you.” She cups his cheek and leans in to kiss him.

“Promise me,” Crowley mumbles against her lips. She draws his bottom lip out with her teeth before releasing it.

“I already have remember?” she questions, “I made that promise the day I married you, and I’ve never broken it, not even once. You’re my husband and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Crowley whispers before pulling her in for another kiss. His hands trail along her body, trying to reassure himself that she’s really there, that he wasn’t just imagining this. He can feel his cock stir and come to life as Y/N’s lips move against his own and her hands trail over his body. Y/N presses a hand to Crowley’s chest and pushes him onto his back before moving to straddle his lap. He watches as she settles herself above him, lost in the sensations she creates as she grinds herself against him. “Tell me you’re mine,” Crowley requests, his hips lifting of the bed to meet Y/N’s.

“Yes, Crowley, I’m yours, only yours,” she moans for him. It was his name falling from her lips, not Lucifer’s, his.

“Y/N,” Crowley groans as he grows even harder, “I want you to keep saying my name.” Y/N smiles at him before she lets her hand trail down between their bodies.

“As you wish, Crowley, my King,” she says as she takes hold of his cock and lines him up with her entrance. Crowley lets one of his hands rest on her hip as the other reaches up to cup her breast, kneading the flesh before tugging the nipple between his fingers. Y/N moans as she lowers herself onto Crowley’s cock, her walls stretching to accommodate him. Her hands come to rest on his chest, just the way she had been with Lucifer in Crowley’s nightmare. Crowley smiles smugly to himself, mine, not his.

Crowley helps to guide her as she lifts and swivels her hips, moaning his name just as he had requested. He watches, mesmerized as her head tips back, lips parted in pleasure.

“Y/N,” Crowley groans, lifting his hips as he pulls Y/N down onto him, forcing him deep inside her. She repeats his name over and over, increasing in volume each time. Crowley’s cock twitches as her walls begin to flutter around him. He sits up and pulls Y/N to him, crashing his lips against hers as his cock pulses and he spills himself inside her. She cums at the same time as Crowley, her walls clench down around his cock, prolonging each of their orgasms.

“I love you Crowley,” she mumbles against his lips before her arms slip over his shoulders and draw him closer.

“I love you too Y/N, my wife,” Crowley mumbles back. Y/N moves off him and lies down by his side, tracing random patterns along his chest. Crowley smiles down at her, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear before pulling her close. “I don’t ever want to lose you,” Crowley whispers.

“You never will,” she promises.


End file.
